


Вслед за Белым Кроликом

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, Vignette, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Стив без сомнений шагает в кроличью нору.Примечание: вдохновлено заявкой «а скроссоверте старбакс с Алисой в Стране Чудес. что-нибудь по мотивам, что-нибудь столь же безумное»





	

Стив без сомнений (шагает в кроличью нору) направляет самолёт во льды, закрывая глаза перед бесконечно долгим полётом. Ему холодно, но душу греют воспоминания о Баки, Пегги и ещё — докторе Эрскине. Баки так много, что Стив буквально дышит им, вдыхая холодный воздух бесконечно долгого падения и выдыхая тепло бруклинских рассветов, дружеских посиделок в парке и постоянных прикосновений.

Холод наконец отступает, и Стив слабо улыбается, зажимая в кулаке (часы Белого Кролика, всё это время указывавшего ему путь) медальон с фотографией Пегги, за которой он когда-то спрятал фотографию Баки. Коченеющие пальцы крепко сжимают памятную вещь, и Стив не выпускает её даже в момент удара о землю.

Сознание покидает Стива. Ему снится стол из тёмного дерева и маленькая бутылочка с этикеткой «Выпей меня», которую он тут же сжимает пальцами левой руки — в правой медальон, а его ни в коем случае нельзя потерять.

Стив долго гуляет по чудесной стране из своего сна, тщетно ища Баки — он зовёт его до охрипшего голоса, но всё без толку — и спрашивая сказочных жителей о том, не видели ли те его друга.

Шляпник, слишком похожий на Эрскина, качает головой и с грустью отвечает:

— Его не пускают в Страну Чудес.

Стив не понимает, почему кто-то может не пускать Баки к нему, и идёт дальше. Он ищет, ищет, ищет, но никак не может найти. Он почти отчаивается, однако встречает Белую Королеву с внешностью Пегги.

— Ты обязательно найдёшь его, — шепчет она, сжимая лицо Стива в своих холодных ладонях. — Я знаю это.

Стив чувствует её слёзы на своих руках и, кажется, просит не плакать — он не любит женских слёз. Королева улыбается в последний раз и отпускает Стива.

— Иди, твой друг ждёт тебя.

И Стив просыпается.


End file.
